Boyfriend swap
by Pandapple33
Summary: Max is so tired of her boyfriend. He is waaayyy to over protive of her she hates it. One day at the coffee shop she sees some one who lookes just like her...  Read to find out what happenes next  FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's me again so I got some reviews that were for my song fic. Thx you guys. So know I'm going to start an actually story. This one is called boyfriend swap. You see no one does a fiction on MaxII so I thought I'd do one, but there still is Max, Fang, and Dylan.

**Max POV**

"Uh! I'm so board. Dylan go inside the coffee house and get me a drink?" I said.

"Why can't you do it drama queen?" he said coldly. Clearly he was annoyed by me, which is good that meant I was doing my job as a girlfriend. Ya I'm Max and I'm dating Dylan, well sort of. You see he asked me out a while ago, but I just don't fell the connection between us. Sure he's cute and all but he is just to plain for me. He also barley lets me say anything or do anything by myself I like adventure and well let's just say Dylan lacks that. I'm been trying to get him to dump me, but it's not going so well.

So I go into the coffee shop to get _my _own coffee. When I see a girl about my age with my same color hair ordering coffee, of course I ignore it and get in line (I'm two people behind her). She orders her coffee, "One medium coffee with three extra sugars and a chocolate cookie." Hey that's exactly what I order wired. Then its mi turn after the guy who smells like fish went. Man he needed a bath. Any way I get up the casher looks at me weirdly and says, "Didn't I already take your order Mam?" "No I just got here!" I said annoyed, "don't you think I would know if I order something?" I yelled. Now everyone was looking at me weirdly. "Just give me my medium coffee with three extra sugars and a chocolate cookie, please." I said. He took my order and I paid him and went to sit down.

About half way into my cookie that girl I saw starts to come over to me. I can finally get a better look at her and see… me? Only three words were going through my head…

What. The. Hell!

We just stood there in silence and looked at each other shocked. "Hi?" I said still shocked, "my names Max what's yours." She looked at me then said, "My names Max too." Ok know I was freaking out. Was I on some kind of TV show called "Guess what you have a clone!"? "Do you want to sit down?" I said. So we stay and talked and both freaked out at the same time. You want to know why? Well here's why:

Both liked sports

Both were born on December 3rd

Both looked alike

Both hated are boyfriends

We were sharing some stories about are boyfriends and laughing are heads off. "Wait so this Dylan guy is like super protective?" she said. "Ya, one time he wouldn't even let me eat my own food without him 'looking it over' as he says," I told her back. "Well at least you have a guy who cares, my guy could care less about me," she said. Then an idea hit me, it hit me like a ton of bricks (ouch by the way) "Hey I have an idea," I whispered, "you seem to like my boyfriend and this guy Fang doesn't seem so bad so why don't we switch boyfriends for a week?" She looked at me with a straight face, but I know she was thinking about it. "You know what that might seem like a good idea, let's do it," she said gladly.

We swapped numbers and addresses at made a date to come see each other. On my way out I know we were both thinking the same thing… THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN.

Hope you guys liked it give my some reviews on how you thought about it. If you guys real like it I will put up the next Chapter. _The Plan. _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Plan**

Hey everyone I'm back and here to give you the next chapter. I looked at my reviews and got pointers which were a great help. Thank you. Ok here is the next chapter.

P.S. sorry if it's hard to read I'm not really good at English so just try your best, and also sorry it's so short I'm still not used to writing long stories.

**Max II POV**

Ok so after the weirdness of the coffee house I decide to go home. On my way there all I could think of was the other Max. No I'm not saying I'm gay, but it was so shocking to know see how much we look alike and have in common. Take this for example, we both go to the same school but never see each other. Also we have the same class at the same time but with different teachers. Finally we both are in low everything. Wow this is so wired. Anyway tomorrow I go over Max's house to start are plan.

**The next day**

**Max POV**

Todays the lovely day were I get to meet my not really related twin. How fun!

Around 2:00 PM I hear the doorbell ring. I rush downstairs to open it. "Hey! Your hear come in my rooms upstairs to the left," I said. She smiled and walked up stairs. We went in my room to sit down and just before I could talk my half-sister runs into my room. "MAX! have you seen my… Max?" Elle said curious. "wait there's TWO of you! Really?" she said freaking out, "and I thought one was enough." I could tell she was pissed and jealous. Not every day you get to met someone just like you. "Max...er…Max… or one of you tell me what's going on?" she was flabbergasted (I love this word it's so fun to say .) "Ok Elle here is the deal" I told her about are evil plan and she told us that she wanted to help. "when you see this Max," I pointed to Max II, "try to help her out in case she makes a mistake." She nodded and went outside.

"Well that was interesting, I guess?" said Max II. "All right now that we can forces we needed to lay down some ground rules."I said sternly. "First no having sex with are new boyfriends, second don't tell anyone and I mean anyone what's going on, finally stay away from are enemies." She nodded in agreement. Tomorrow was going to be the big day. So for the rest of the day we talked about who are friends are, were we sit at lunch, were we usually go, and what we like/dislike.

Most of it was the same (shocker much? I don't think so.) there were some things different like the fact that Max II is a great cook but me not so much, Max II likes to do peoples hair and makeup, big no on my side, also Max II likes to stay quiet and shy but I like to be loud and prod. This was going to be harder than I thought. I look at the clock it read 10:00 PM we were up for 7 hours. I said my good bye to Max II and curled up into my bed. I needed a good night sleep for tomorrow.

Well that was the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again to all the people who reviewed my stories. The next chapter will be called **The Big Day.** Ok well bye now and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I'm back and ready to give you guys the next story. Thank you all for reviewing. Especially to one viewer who help me realize the mistakes I missed. Any way here is the next chapter. Also I don't know if I made this clear, but the reason the Max's don't break up with their boyfriends is because they don't want to hurt their feelings and if they did break up I wouldn't have a story now would I?

P.S. sorry for my grammar and spelling.

_**Max's POV**_

Well to days the big day I can't wait. I called all my friends and told them about are lovely swap and they said they would totally help out. You know now that I think about it it's wired how my friends never meet the other Max? but then I again I never meet her either. My friend Nudge asked if we ever played against each other in a sport or on the same team. I said no cause the other Max likes soccer, but I love basketball so we really never see each other when playing sports. _Honk Honk! _Carp my dad's calling I'm going to be late. I grabbed my bag and other Max's schedule and headed out the door.

I walked into school and went to the other Max's locker on the first floor. Yes, we switched lockers because we wanted to be exactly like each other for a while. When I was putting my books in my new locker and a boy came over with strawberry blond hair and cloudy eyes. I looked at my hand (yes I wrote the names for other Max's friends on my hand) and realized it was Iggy. He was blind and loved to cook that's what Max had told me. He was coming over with a short kid with blonde hair. His name was Gazzy or the Gasman. Wired name uh. My hand said that they both loved to make things go BOOM! Any way they were coming over and I acted kind of normal. "Hey Max did you study for that history test today?" he said. Dang it the other Max didn't mention anything about a test. "Uh… ya totally I can't wait," I said a little shaky. "Well it's kind of hard so I hope you studied enough," he said.

_RIIINNNGGG_

"Hey there's the bell see you later," said Gazzy. I looked at the schedule here is how it goes:

_**History 1130: Mrs. Wolfed**_

_**English 1133: Mrs. Spring**_

_**Math 1132: Mr. Hendry**_

_**Lunch/ homeroom**_

_**Art 1140: Mrs. Breaker**_

_**French 1131: Mr. Heather**_

_**Science 1134: Mrs. Weather**_

I grabbed my history book and headed to my class. When I enter I sat down next to a kid with black hair. Then realized it was my "boyfriend".

_**Fangs POV**_

When Max came into class she looked different. I don't know why but she looked stronger and confident. Oh no here come Lissa. Man why does she have to pick on Max every day. Well I better get ready to confer her when she starts to cry.

_**Max's POV**_

When I sat down a girl who looked like a Barbie doll came up to me. "Hey, Maxi you're in my seat you know the one next to my future _boyfriend_," she looked at me with evil eyes. "Um no I'm in the right seat, but are you in the right place, cause I pretty sure you belong in the trash can over there," I said. She looked at me shocked then walked away with a hump. I smirked to myself and went back to reading.

_**Fang's POV**_

What just happened? Max just told off Lissa Lissa! She never had done that before. Usually she just runs away crying. This is just wired. What else has changed about her that I don't know?

After 20 minutes if boring test taking I headed the bell ring.

_RRRIIIINNNGGG_

_**Max II POVI (she is in the second period)**_

Well that was the bell time to go to English. I'm pretty glad that we switched because know I can hang out with real girls instead of hanging out with boys. I have to hang out with Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang, but Max gets to hang out with Nudge and Angle who are very sweet I wish they were my friends. Nudge talks a lot maybe too much sometimes and Angle looks so sweet and incent but Max told me don't fall for it she has a very evil mind.

"Ok class today I want you all to right a story like a kids book or a love story," said Mrs. Spring. "OH! A story I love stories my favorite one is jack in the bean stalk, but I'm not a big fan of beans or giants I wonder what happened if you ever met one would he squish you? I wonder what it would be like to be a giant then everything would be so tiny like when you're in an airplane and you look out and see tiny things on the grou…" "Nudge!" Angle said. "Sorry" Nudge said.

_RRRRIINNNGGGG_

Hey that's all I'm going to type today I sooo sorry it took forever to update, but I had to study for a test that was really important. So any way I may not update for a while because I have to study for the master test.

Hope you all review it please.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people of Earth and Pluto. Yes it is still a planet so those of you who think it's not and believe NASA. They are brainwashing you. RUN DON'T BELIEVE WHAT THEY SAY. RUN! Ok back to reality well sort of I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, sorry I didn't update quick enough. I had stuff to do. I'm not going to tell you, you creepers. So yeah, enjoy the rest of my story.

**The date**

**(MaxII and Dylan's date)**

**Max'sII POV (8****th**** period)**

Soooo bored, sooo bored, soo bored. Someone save me from my boredom. I am stuck in science class with Mrs. Kerry. We are learning about periodic table of elements, and I am so board. Did I mention that I'm really bored?

I can't wait to leave this school because today Dylan and I are going on a date. It started like this…

_FLASH BACK_

"_So Max are you ready for tonight?" Said Dylan_

"_What's tonight again?" I said_

"_I'm taking you to dinner remember," he said _

"_OH right dinner" I said _

_What the Hell Max didn't say anything about a date! Remind me to kill her soon._

_FLASH BACK ENDED_

So I am now sitting in a hard chair and listing to the teacher go on and on and on and on and… yeah I think you get the idea.

RRRIIINNGGG

Yes! That sound was music to my ears. I ran to my/ Max's locker and dumped my/Max's books in there and ran to the bus. (Confused yet you will be soon)

_In Max's room (MaxII is at Max's house. Parents aren't home at either house)_

It was almost time for Dylan to come. I couldn't wait to see Dylan and finally get to know him better. I just had to remind myself that I am the other Max tonight so hopefully I won't fail.

_Ding-dong_

That must be Dylan. I grabbed my stuff and made my way down. When I came down stairs Dylan looked at me with a smile on his face. "You look beautiful tonight" he said. "Thank you, you look good tonight to," I said.

After 10 minutes of comfortable silence we made it to _Olive _Garden (A/N BEST BREASD STICKS EVER!) The place was really pretty and fancy. We were seated at a table and waited for the waiter. They started to play music and people got up and dance. (A/N I know they don't do that, but I wanted to put it in here.) After 5 minutes of waiting, the waiter finally came over. "What can I get you today?" asked the waiter Greg. "Um yes we will have the endless salad and bread sticks. As well as the steaks," Dylan said. _Wow OMG he just ordered for me. Fang never did that! _I thought. Greg smiled than left to bring us our food. The music started up again, and Dylan asked me to dance. "Yes," I said a little too over excited.

**Dylan POV**

"Yes," Max said. She sounded a bit too excited to me which is weird in my point of view, but hey whatever. So we left to go on the dance floor and I put my arm around her waist and she put her arm on my shoulder and we swayed to the music. It was very romantic if I do say so myself. After 10 min of dancing we went back to eat. The food was really great and I loved the bread sticks. I wonder what Max's thinking…

**MaxII POV (thoughts)**

_Mmmmmmmhhhhhh yummy bread sticks_

_I love these bread sticks. I wonder if I can take them home. _

_After the stakes_

_(Talking)_

"Thanks Dylan for taking me out it was very kind of you," I said. He looked at me puzzled then smiled and nodded saying "Oh, well then you're welcome." I wonder what he was thinking…

**Dylan (thoughts)**

"Thanks Dylan for taking me out it was very kind of you," Max said.

_Wow did Max just thank me? ME! She never did that. Ok, calm down. Just smile and nod, smile and nod. _

_Ok, now say something! _"Oh, well then you're welcome," I said. Tonight is going really good.

_**20 min later (say this in an annoying voice)**_

_**No one's point of view**_

After the date Dylan brought Max home (to actually Max's home, not MaxII's home)

**Max'sII POV**

"I had a wonderful time with you," I said. I waved good-bye and waited until he was just far out of sight. Then I dashed to _my _home. It was not that far, but I still didn't like it. It was cold, dark and did I mention dark? I'm talking about can't see what is in front of your face dark. After walking for 10 min in freakishly high heels I made it home. I start walking up to my house when I hear some voices. I hid behind a tree and stop to see who it was, but I step on a twig by accident.

Oh Crap.

(LIKE MY X'S)

**Max POV**

We finally arrived at MaxII's house. Fang was walking me to my not really mine house (SHHHHHH, What he doesn't know won't kill him). You probable are wondering what we did after school? Well we went to this arcade with Iggy and the Gasman. It was fun I kick the guys ass at the race car game. Came in first 3 times in a row! Hell Yeah! So anyway he was walking me to my not really mine house (Are any of you guys getting confused yet?) I heard a _snap_ of a twig in the woods, and I saw out of the corner of my eye the other Max hiding behind a tree. _Shit _ I thought. _If Fang sees her this will ruin everything. Okay calm down you can think of something, come on think, think. Yes I got it_. Fang looked up to see were the noise was coming from and I just did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed his neck and attacked his lips with mine. He seemed shocked at first but then kissed back. The only thing running through my head was _Dam! This boy is a good kisser._ I wished I could have kissed him all night but I couldn't. I ended the kiss and we stared at each other. "Well," I said, "see you tomorrow," I and went inside my not really mine house (Yes I have the key we swap keys with each other.) After a few minutes of silence I looked out the peep hole. He was gone, all clear and I went out the back door and ran like lighting to _my _house.

Break xx

**MaxII POV**

Holy crap Max just kissed _my _boyfriend on the first day she meat him. I know I should be jealous or mad, but I just didn't really feel that wired. _Thank god my parents are not home_ I thought as I saw her slip into my house after she kissed Fang. I waited till in was all clear and went into my house. I brushed my teeth and put in my pj's and went up to my room to go to sleep. What a long day I had and there are plenty more to come.

**Fang's POV**

I went home after I dropped Max off at her house. I got dressed in my black pajama pants, brushed my teeth and went laded down in my bed. I couldn't go to sleep though because all I could think of was Max and how she kissed me tonight. It was different from the other kisses she gave me. I touched my lips still remembering the felling of her lips on mine. They were warm and sweet. I decided to brush off this felling and just try to forget about it. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Max's POV**

I got home and just went upstairs. I got dressed in my pj's and brushed my teeth. (A/N yeah for personal heath.) While I was doing that all I could think of is Fangs lips on mine. They were really warm and soft it just felt right. I really wanted to kiss him again. I just wanted to feel his lips on mine. Whoa! Stop that Max. He isn't yours so stop thinking about that. I signed to myself and went up stairs to my bed I laid down. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**YEAH! I DID IT! FINALLY!**

**This is really hard I can't believe people do this almost every day. Any who I hoped you all liked it and again I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry I didn't right sooner, but cut me some slack I have a life to live! So in other news please review.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**DO IT OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTROY YOU *EVIL LAUGH* *ADD LIGHTNING IN THE PACK GROUND AND SCARY PIOAN MUSIC***


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone sorry but there will no new chapter up right now, but I do have some good news. You see my friend just wrote her first fan fiction and she began me to tell you guys, my fans, to read it. I think it's already up, but I'm not sure yet so check anyway. Please it's really good and funny or will get funnier in the future it's called **_**Innocently Cursed**__** by dropitlowgurl1 **_**I really think you guys would like it. I read it and I can't wait for the next chapters. My character she based off of me is Lilly. Anyway please, please, please, please read it *Gets on hands a knees* please! Look for it by author ok it will be easier.**

**P.S. I writing Chapter 5 of my story right now it will be up soon but maybe not this week. I'm going to a fair this weekend. Maybe I'll see some of you, but I won't know what you look like and you don't know what I look like so I it will be like a game of guess who.**


	6. Chapter 6 Privew

**Just so you guys no I'm not dead I will give you guys a preview of my work so far. Yeah I know it sucks and its short. You all are probably thinking "WHAT THE HELL! YOU WERE GONE FOR AT LEAST TO MOTHES AND THIS IS ALL YOU WROTE SO FAR!" Well again I think you should know that I'm a very busy person. So onwards with my somewhat not finished story:**

**Hey people, I'm back and still alive! Ok I hope that we all know the drill by now. I say I'm sorry to you guys, come up with an excuse, you guys accept it, then read the story, review it and I disappear for two weeks. Now I know that there is some confusion about the story, trust me I get confused to, but try to do your best. Again I am sorry for my grammar. Here is also the answer to some one question they gave me. The guys will find out in a week because I said so. So let's skip the chit chat and go on with the stories.**

**Line break dance**

Fax!

_Tuesday_

(A/N I'm just going to skip most of the classes because I really don't have a lot to do for those so let's just start off at 7th period. Also there are 8 periods one is like a free period. I don't think I added that on my 2nd chapter.)

**Max P.O.V.**

Well I'm in my 7th period class. It's Science with Mrs. Weather and guess what we are learning about? That's right Weather! Bet cha didn't see that coming. So we are learning about the sun and how it affects us, but I'm not really paying attention because I keep thinking about what happened last night. You see for those of you who don't know I kissed Fang yesterday and well it was amazing! There's good news and bad news. The bad news was I don't really feel guilty of kissing him. I thought I should because he is not really my boyfriend. The good news is the kiss was amazing! Anyway in science we are taking about renewable energy... bla...bla…bla… and how man will destroy the world (why is it always man?)… bla …bla…bla. "Ok now class I think the best thing to do to help the world is you should all do research on a helpful energy source and put it on a poster. Then we will hang them up all over the school so everyone can see them," Mrs. Weather said. Great just what I need a project. I can't wait to put it on my list of things I don't care about right now. "I will pair you up together with someone from this class," she said, "ok let's see um…

Ben and Josh

Sara and Kelly

Lissa and Billy

John and Mark

Emily and Dan

Bla…bla…bla…bla …bla

Nick and Maximum"

Well that caught my attention. I can't believe I got Fang. I turned around to see him giving me a small smile. Then I looked at Lissa. Her face was as red as her hair. It was hilarious. She must have been really upset that she didn't get paired with her supposedly future boyfriend.

_Rrriinnngg_

I got my books and made it out the door before Lissa and her wanabe's could use lame insults and threaten me with their pathetic plans. I went out the door and saw that Fang was waiting for me out side. "So, partner, What are we going to do our project on?" he said. "I was thinking maybe Wind Energy? It seems easy to do," I said. "OK, what house should we do it at?" he asked.

"How about yours?" I said. _I don't want to bring him to the other Max's home. That would be weird since I have no idea where everything is in that house. "_All right then meet you out front after school," he said.

**TIME SKIP! YEAH! Right now we are skipping 8****th**** period**

I got my books and stuffed them into my backpack and headed out the school door. I saw Fang there, but, not to my surprise, the red-headed wonder was with him. She was shoving her big fat boobs in his face and he didn't look happy at all. Then again he barley does show emotion. I walked towards them and I overheard her talking, "so that's why I think I should be your partner for the project," she said. "No thank you," was all Fang said. "Hey," I said, "you ready to go?" "Yes," Fang said and then we got into his car and left the school.

"So, what did Lissa want? I asked. "She said that she would make an amazing partner if her and I were paired up together," he answered. I could tell that he hated the idea as much as I did. He turned on the radio and then we drove in a 40min conferrable silence

**LINE BREAK DANCE! Come on everyone dance. Dance I say!**

We got to his house and I was very impressed. It's a medium sized house and it seems pretty cool. The color of the house is like a tan. We go inside and I look around the room. The living room I pretty big so is the kitchen. Then he has another room off to the right of the kitchen that's loaded with music stuff like drums, guitars, CD's, a piano, and a fish tank. "My parents' won't be home till around 9:00," he said then walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

**Well that's all I got right now and I think that is all your getting. I really want to put up my story chapters as quick as possible but I have school ending very soon, science project, sports, and many more stuff. So I'm sorry if I take very long and upset you guys. Please Review and tell me what you think so far. Also if I spelled anything wrong cause you know I will.**

**P.S. Please read dropitlowgurl1 story. She really wants more reviews and I promised her I would tell you guys to read it. So please do its really good. **

**And one more thing… there is a person out there that insulted my friend and my story over privet messaging and I just want to say back off! If you don't like it don't read it.**


End file.
